


The Benefits of Short Skirts

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Aurora and trying on clothes in Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Short Skirts

"Are you going to come out of there anytime today?" Mulan asked impatiently. They’d come into the shop just after lunch and she was growing hungry again.

"None of these clothes fit right. The corsets are too loose and the skirts…" Aurora stuck her head out of the curtain of the dressing room. "Mulan I can’t wear these things. They’re too short. You can see my knees."  
"Belle’s clothes show off her knees," Mulan commented with a shrug. The glossy book she’d found while she’d been waiting had shown pictures of many woman. Most of them showed their knees as well. Mulan had chosen what Belle referred to as ‘jeans.’ They were not what she was familiar with, but at least she could run if she needed. She had to admit that the lighter weight was comfortable.

"You’ve been looking at Belle’s knees?" Aurora asked with a frown.

"I am a trained observer." Exasperated, Mulan pushed through the flimsy red curtain and into the small room. Strange, to have a room that served no purpose but changing clothes. 

Not as strange as seeing Aurora in the clothing of this world.

"See? I can’t wear this." Mulan didn’t know what else she’d tried on, but currently Aurora’s ‘this’ was a skirt of plaid, showing not only her knees but inches of skin above. paired with a white shirt that did not hide what was beneath. Mulan could see her bra. If she stepped out of the room anyone in the town would be able to see her bra.

"Perhaps the shirt is meant as nightwear?" It was a use Mulan could get behind.

"And the skirt?" Aurora tugged self consciously on the hem as if she could make the material lengthen.

"I need a better look. Turn around?" Mulan watched as she spun slowly. She wished that there was enough room in the small space for Aurora to walk away; she appreciated the way the skirt looked from behind. "I would imagine you’d have to be careful how you sit. Why don’t you try that?"

As she’d assumed, the skirt rode up a few inches as Aurora sat on the bench. Pale skin that had rarely seen the sun and had been seen by few others was exposed. ”There are advantages to having a piece like this in your wardrobe.”

"Do you think so?" Aurora sounded doubtful.

"This wouldn’t be possible with the clothing of our world." Mulan knelt before the bench, her hand on the other woman’s knee for just a moment before she started to slide her fingers upward. Mulan would laugh if anyone thought to call Aurora weak, but she was soft. Against Mulan’s callused fingers the skin at the insides of her thighs was like satin.

"What are you…"

"I wouldn’t mind being able to touch you so easily. To please you with so little between us." The underclothing of this world was so small. With ease Mulan was able to work her finger past what Belle called ‘panties.’ She found the beginnings of moisture that told her Aurora might be shocked but not disinterested.

"There are other people here." Aurora looked at the material that separated them from the anti-chamber and the rest of the small rooms. Beyond was the store and the collections of short skirts.

"Not in this room." It was a private place, just the two of them. In the week since they’d come to this world there had been very few chances to be just the two of them. Belle, Neal, Henry, and Emma were all eager to show them the new place that was to be their home. There were plans to be made and both past and future to discuss. Not the mention that it was sometimes awkward temporarily living in a house with not just Belle and Neal, but Rumpelstiltskin as well. "I don’t want to stop."

"Show me why you like the skirt?" Aurora’s eyes closed briefly, but she nodded.

"It’s not just the skirt." The shirt’s buttons were easy to undo. As she teased Aurora with a single finger against warm folds she pushed aside the almost transparent fabric of the shirt. The bra was one that Aurora had worn into the store, not something she was considering for purchase. Mulan didn’t bother pushing it aside, rather covering it with her mouth and suckling through the fabric.

"Oh yes." Aurora did her best to whisper, trying to distract herself by running a hand through her lover’s hair. Over Mulan’s shoulder she could see her own reflection in the mirror that she’d been staring at for more than an hour. For the the first time she was comfortable with what she saw.

"I think I’ll buy the skirt."


End file.
